At present, direct drawing type lithographic printing plate precursors having an image receiving layer containing an inorganic pigment and a binder resin provided on a support are widely employed in offices. For plate making of such direct drawing type lithographic printing plate precursors, an electrophotographic copying machine for plain paper (PPC) has recently been used. Specifically, a toner image formed on an electrophotographic light-sensitive material by charging, exposing and developing is transferred electrostatically and fixed on the image receiving layer. The image-bearing printing plate precursor is then subjected to surface treatment with a desensitizing solution (a so-called "etching solution") to render the non-image areas hydrophilic, whereby a lithographic printing plate is produced.